1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image capturing device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the related art, various technology has been proposed relating to image capturing devices such as digital cameras equipped with an automatic image capturing (auto shutter) function.
For example, in Unexamined Japanese Patent Application KOKAI Publication No. 2006-174105, it is detected as to whether a subject has entered a specific area (auto shutter area) within the field of view of a camera, with automatic image capture then being carried out upon the timing of entry.
The case is now considered where a photographing environment changes for some reason (for example, such as when brightness of the whole of an image fluctuates substantially as a result of flickering etc. occurring when photographing within a room) when in standby for automatic image capture.
In this kind of situation, when pixel values within the auto shutter area change due to changes in the photographing environment in the method of the related art, this may be erroneously recognized as movement of the subject, with automatic image capturing then being carried out.
In order to resolve the problems of the related art, it is therefore the object of the present invention to provide an image capturing device capable of preventing a situation where automatic image capture is carried out erroneously before such a situation arises.